


Strangeness and Charm

by Burnish Flares (Sphairais)



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Breathplay, Choking, Comedy, Edgeplay, Hand Jobs, M/M, Post-Canon, Spoilers, no beta we die like morons, takes place after the movie duh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:26:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21854461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphairais/pseuds/Burnish%20Flares
Summary: Galo was always sweet and attentive to his partner’s needs but this time he wanted to hear them, to make sure he wasn’t going crazy and this wasn’t some fever dream.“Choke me, Galo.”
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 6
Kudos: 105





	Strangeness and Charm

A dull day, no burnish flames to fight back anymore and evidently no arsonist trying to set another tree on fire. Instead it was just another day of do nothing in Burning Rescue and Lio hated it.

Perhaps it was because of his life style, the constant running, fighting back, and just staying  _ active _ that made him loath sitting on the couch. He was seated on the right end, Aina leaned against him and humming a faint pop song as she flipped through the pages of a fashion magazine only to occasionally poke at Lio and point out a pair of boots, pants, and makeup at him and earning her a nod of approval. They had become fast friends after bonding over fashion, flight instructions, and of course their local fire fighting idiot, Galo.

His eyes scanned over the rest of the room. Lucia was playing video games with Varys and by the looks of it, the scientist was definitely winning as always. At least he and Varys had some form of solidarity in the form of losing to the pint-sized scientist. Remi had been brewing yet another cup of coffee, scribbling something on the whiteboard and stopping once in a while to steal a glance at his phone and  _ did he just let out a dreamy sigh? _ Lio couldn't understand the whole alligator thing, he didn't want to but that didn't stop Remi from trying to explain in the past but he knew that sigh meant he missed his scaly companion. His gaze shifted to Ignis' office, door closed and probably sound proofed too and then he found himself searching for Galo.

If he wasn't with Varys, Lucia, or Aina then he was with Ignis asking for something to do but he couldn't even see his silhouette through the glass of Ignis' door. Reaching over, he lightly tapped Aina's shoulder who took the que to prop herself up as Lio stood up from the couch only for her to claim his spot as well and actually lay down on the sofa. "Thanks!" She chimed and Lio shrugged. Lucia had said something about moving his feet and losing his seat, not that he cared too much.

"Where'd Galo run off to?" It was a question but the tone he used seemed to carry a bit of demand with it. It wasn't like Galo to just disappear without mentioning it but then again Lio had been late coming to work this morning so perhaps he got called somewhere. He hadn't asked, didn't see the need to till now after all, his partner was certainly old enough and capable of doing his own thing. Lucia and Varys shrugged in unison, only for him to let out a groan of annoyance as yet another  _ you lose _ screen flashed in front of him.

"Feeling heart sick?" Remi asked, nursing his fifth cup of coffee as he shrugged. Lio _glared_ , not that it affected anyone much now that they had been working alongside each other for months. He wasn't the big bad and scary Mad Burnish leader anymore and they learned that with each day, with each tender interaction he shared with Galo, each cat he saved from a tree, and even how he had been so easily baited into playing with Lucia when she released her patented crocodile tears. _Clever_ _brat,_ he recalled and shook his head before Remi continued. "He said he'd shoot you a text when he was finished." Fifth cup down, he went back to scribbling notes and plans on the whiteboard.

"Remi." Aina scowled from her spot on the couch and sighed, "He said he was gonna teach some self defense classes at that new rec center." He muttered a quiet thanks, fetching the keys to his bike from the key tray on the table and left.

🔺🔺🔺

Aina hadn't been wrong. Galo was at the rec center in one of the gyms, fliers pasted the hallways with mentions of the Great Galo thymos and arrows that lead to the room he occupied. Lio quietly slipped in through one of the open doors and leaned against a wall. Galo was dead center of the room, smiling from ear to ear and without a shirt on but still wearing his Burning Rescue pants. Lio had learned the hard way that Galo didn't have one pair of those but several for some bizarre reason and for each pair he tried to get rid of, two more would end up back in the closet. He shook his head, eyeing the crowd. They all seemed meek, small, and there were even a few teenagers present and all dressed in sweats while some seemed familiar..  _ Why did some of them look so familiar..? _

Then it clicked in his head, like a lightbulb going off. Most of them had been ex-burnish, the few that weren't seemed to be interested in offering emotional support or just looking for a chance to help and Galo was at the center of it all. Big, dumb, soft-hearted Galo thymos still helping even when he had managed to put out the fire that was the Promare and send them back to their home.

"Alright! This last one you're gonna need partners for so buddy up! New partners too, not the same as yesterday!" Galo ordered, watching as the class start to partner up and awkward first introductions made between everyone. By the looks of everything so far, he had been teaching them the basics of punches and kicks, how to properly ball their hands into fists to minimize harming themselves. With everyone partnered up, Lio couldn't help but chuckle because now Galo didn't have anyone to demonstrate his technique with and began to laugh, fully prepared to sprint out to find a willing janitor or secretary. Maybe a punching bag too as he started to bolt to the door. "Ah, need a sec-!"

"Galo Thymos." The words themselves echoed through the room as Lio reached out to grab Galo's arm, stopping him dead in his tracks before he sprinted out of the room. "What kind of  _ teacher _ leaves their own class?" It's a taunt, enough to make Galo's brain stop for a second before the gears in his head start turning again and Lio knows he had to swallow back a quiet whine. "What are you showing them?"

"Escaping choking and chokeholds next." That was all Lio needed to know till he was dragging Galo back to the center of the gym, centering themselves and standing only within arms reach of each other. He could hear the murmur of students, gossiping and some beaming and happy to see their own ray of hope had taken the time to attend their lesson. He stared at the group, his gaze being enough to silence them and bring their attention back to Galo who somehow managed to find his focus again and went straight into teaching mode.

"So how many of you are familiar with choking?" He asks and there's an awkward shuffle and even a cough and even Lio finds himself having a hard time keeping a straight face with how the question is presented. He supposed it's his time to shine and salvage this lesson before he loses his nonexistent teaching license.

"What he means is how many of you are familiar with escaping chokeholds?" Of course, there's only a few show of hands some half raised which he takes as a maybe before he continued his line of questions. "There are front and rear choke holds. Anybody want to try and figure out the difference between the two?" There's another quiet shuffle and murmur and he smiles warmly, glancing at Galo. "Let's demonstrate. Galo."

"Yeah?" His response is excitable, eager to help this lesson as he tilts his head at Lio.

"Choke me."

Two simple words. Well not simple, evidently as he could see the way Galo's face contorts in  _ several _ different emotions as the gears turn in his head, the dial-up sound that probably filled his ears and then  _ click. _ Galo's face is beat red as he's  _ finally _ processed the request and there's even some laughter from the students as he shouts. "WHAT?!"

Lio is laughing now too and rolls his eyes, moving to stand in front of Galo with his back turned to him and he reaches to grab his arm, pulling it around so his right forearm is rested right around his neck and pressed lightly against the front of his throat before he continues speaking. "Wait till I say go, got it?" No response, just a sputtering of letters that are probably his name. Poor Galo. "This is a rear chokehold. The attacker is going to try and snake his arm around your neck so first step is getting your chin in his elbow like so,” He adjusts Galo’s arm and it’s like controlling an awkward puppet who’s breathing hitches at their closeness while Lio pressed his chin into the crook of the fire fighter’s elbow and returning to his explanation awkwardly, “It might hurt a bit but it keeps your throat safe.. Actually might be better to just show it, Galo, Go.”

There’s a brief moment where Galo is reconsidering this lesson, maybe they could go back to doing jumping jacks! He’s pulled from his thoughts by Galo who’s now loudly demanding to be choked and Galo hesitantly does as told, pulling his arm back just slightly to show it in action. His arm sneaks around Lio’s neck, soft skin and he could feel his pulse point for just a second as Lio is quick to adjust and bury his chin into the other’s elbow while just as quickly placing his hands on the ‘attackers’ elbow. There’s a brief pull and he manages to unravel the arm wrapped around his throat before quickly bringing his knee up and square into the other’s ribs, careful to avoid his groin. Galo may be a pain in the ass but he didn’t deserve to his dick smashed in front of a full classroom.

“Watch it-!” Galo hisses, pulling back just as Lio struck again this time striking his chin with his palm and he simply topples over, breathless. “Any lower and I might have..” He trails off, watching as Lio very easily walks off without having broke a sweat. What was he saying again..?

“Normally, you’d go for the groin but your attacker may not always respond to that type of pain so you can do two things, pull and run or..” Lio spoke as he made his way over to Galo, pulling the taller of the two back to his feet and back into position with his arm around his neck and all too quickly jerks his head back but stopping before he headbutts Galo’s chin. “Headbutting works, if it’s enough to get them to loosen up then do it.”

The class is silent once more before a hand juts out above the crowd. Lio nods in her direction, gesturing her to step forward. She couldn’t have been no older than sixteen, burnish scars ran along the side of her neck and Lio noticed the way they seemed almost shaped like hands.  _ How awful. _ “And what if it’s from the front?” Her voice is raspy and hoarse, likely from whatever caused her those scars.

“Same as before, aim for the groin or face-” Lio’s cut off by Galo who’s pried himself away for a moment and tries to regather his wits or what’s left of them before he nods. It’s a silent agreement that they demonstrate again and Galo recalls the earlier request.

_ Choke me. _

His hands rested along Lio’s throat. His skin was so soft, so warm to the touch, and tender under his calloused fingers and he could feel the way his pulse throbbed under his skin. So  _ goddamned _ vulnerable and it drove him wild in ways he couldn’t parse into words. He glances down at Lio, who flashes a soft smile, reassurance that he couldn’t hurt him even if he wanted to and there was something underneath that made his voice catch in his throat.

He could only hope this didn’t awaken anything in either of them.

He squeezes, careful to apply a light pressure and he watches as Lio scowls. He can still breathe and for the demonstration to work, he needs  _ more. _ His eyes say it too, his mouth opens to taunt him but before the words could make it out Galo is pressing harder, enough that Lio actually starts to feel lightheaded.

What happens next is a mystery, one he can barely remember happening. Lio’s mouthing his name over and over, a red tint creeps along his cheeks as he struggles to breathe and finally snaps. In the matter of three seconds, Lio is red faced, quickly bringing his knee up to Galo’s stomach and striking him quite  _ hard  _ that it creates distance between them, his palm strikes the fire fighter’s chin once more and he’s so easily shoved off and onto the ground.

If Lio still had his Promare, he’d be fuming, smoke and flame would probably be raising off of him in waves but he didn’t and instead of red hot flame it was just a red hot blush that was on his face as he muttered something about class being over and quickly escaped the room.

“What the fuck was that..?” Galo mutters, watching as the students glance at each other before shrugging it off and gathering their things.

🔺🔺🔺

Lio’s the first to make it to the apartment. He barely registers putting the kickstand to his motorcycle down or making his way up the stairs and into their living room where he promptly flings himself down onto the sofa. His face is still flushed red but he tells himself it’s from the wind and speed he drove home, the lack of a helmet, it’s too cold.  _ All lies. _

He huffs and pulls himself up enough so he’s propped up on one elbow while pulling his phone from the pocket of his jeans. He wants to call Galo but doesn’t, there’s a lot to unpack so instead he does the next best - or worst - thing. He texts Guiera & Meis.

_ Fotia: Hey. _

_ Fotia: Answer me. _

_ Fotia: It’s important, life or death. _

_ M: boss? _

_ G: what’s the fire???? U good??!  _

_ Fotia: It’s Galo. _

_ G: did he finally find a fire too hot for his burning soul or w/e??? _

_ M: not cool man, Lio’s like Right There _

_ G: did he die??? Did he hurt u?? _

_ G: NEED TO KNOW SO WE CAN KICK HIS ASS _

_ M: Caps. _

_ G: Fuck You _

There’s a pause and Lio’s debating on whether or not this is a good idea but his fingers have already ghosted over the words and he’s hit send before he realized.

_ Fotia: I made him choke me. _

It’s radio silent for all of second and he watches, brows furrowed in confusion as mix of… reaction images, all memes of animals holding knives start streaming in at miles a second and Lio could never understand the appeal to them but he doesn’t ask.

_ M: What did you do to make him do that? _

_ Fotia: I asked him to. _

_ M:... _

_ G: I GET TO KINKSHAME THE BOSS LOL _

_ M: Please don’t make me cancel your phone plan _

_ Fotia: Don’t make me cancel your life. _

_ G: CANCEL ME ALL YOU WANT BABY. IT’S HAPPENING. _

_ Fotia: Baby? _

_ M: that’s not the point. Why did you ask him to do that?? _

_ Fotia: it was for a class, self defense. There was some ex-Burnish there and you’ve seen the news recently.. _

_ G: YOU HAD HIM CHOKE YOU IN PUBLIC??? LMAO _

_ G: DAMN BOSS U KIND OF A FREAK _

_ M: and what happened? _

_ Fotia: I think. _

_ Fotia: We  _ **_Both_ ** _ liked it. _

_ M:...boss. Please don’t text us about your sexual awakenings. _

_ G: GALO TOO??? TODAY GETS BETTER AND BETTER LMAO FIRE FIGHTER OVER HERE LIKES MANHANDLING PEOPLE TILL THEY STOP BREATHING _

_ M: might wanna knock it off _

_ G: WHAT DO U HAVE SOME FOREPLAY? IS GALO UR SEXY OILY FIREMAN WHO KISSES YUOU AWAKE LIKE SLEEPING BEAUTY?? ‘O galo please kiss me back to life before we fuck’ _

_ Fotia: Guiera. _

_ G: wats up? _

_ M: oh no _

_ Fotia: I’m gonna come after your kneecaps when I see you tomorrow. _

He can already see the stream of apologetic texts coming in but his attention is drawn to the sound of the door opening and he sets his phone down on the table in front of them. Galo steps in, surprisingly silent for once and moving his things into the closet. The silence between them is awkward, much like their first night spent in the same bed and they both want to address the elephant in the room.

“Galo.” “Lio.” They speak in unison and Galo nods, “You wanna go first?”

“I’m sorry if asking you to choke me in public made you uncomfortable.” It’s a start, he could only imagine what was going through Galo’s mind at the moment but he assumed it had to do with thoughts of it being un-fire fighter like. “I didn’t expect you to react like that and I should have asked first.”

“Why’d you volunteer?” Galo asked, head canted to the side as he finally scooted Lio to the side and sat next to him.

“You were in the middle of a lesson and I thought it’d be better to use me as a partner than a dummy.” Lio answered and it wasn’t entirely wrong. He wanted to help, yep that was it. It had nothing to do with the desire to just be close or his own craving to chase that high light headedness that he only felt before that kiss of life months ago. Not at all. “It looked like you could use the help.”

“You’re a terrible liar.” Galo points at the phone on the table, the messages still up and of course a large bubble displaying a message from his own two top brass.

_ G: Boss please don’t kill me. choking is hot please let me keep my knees… _

_ M: please practice safe choking in the bedroom. _

The messages cut off, Guiera’s likely a long essay and apology while Meis probably sent articles about safe practice. They had cared for him and it would have been sweet had they not just outed him. Those fuckers.

“Why are you always so observant?” Lio hisses, pouting as he reached for his phone and hit a button on the side that dimmed the screen. “And nosey.” He scrunched his nose and Galo just laughs, “I need to be! It’s part of my burning charm, a good firefighter needs to be aware of everything! But you know, I thought maybe I hurt you..” He watches as Galo’s hand rest along Lio’s shoulders and trail upwards, stopping at the base of his neck and the way Lio’s breath catches is downright sinful and he could feel his pulse quicken under his fingers.

“What brought this on though if you don’t mind me asking..?” Curiosity would be his downfall but he didn’t mind it at all, if it made Lio happy then he’d try to make him happy. He couldn’t deny that he liked how easily Lio nearly melted at the touch, more so than usual, and it felt like he was doing something incredibly sinful.

“The Parnassus I think,” Lio sighs out, eyes drifting to a close as he feels how Galo’s thumb brush against his pulse point and he  _ craves _ it, the squeeze and pressure. Just enough to make him lightheaded but he doesn’t get it and it makes him  _ whine  _ lowly _.  _ “Before the CPR, I was so light so.. Floaty and it felt..” His lips pursed and Galo squeezed along the sides of his neck, drawing a breathy moan out, “ _ Good _ .” The pressure lets up and Galo lets his fingers explore the smaller’s neck, carefully applying pressure to different points of his neck and each one seemed to earn him a whine of approval.

“I  _ liked  _ it and I thought if I were going to die then at least it would be good but then you, well.. You know the rest.” He sighed out, moving forward as he felt Galo’s hand start to leave the base of his neck and he was quick to clasp both of them, keeping them present and they were so  _ fucking _ warm. “Maybe it’s cause I was looking for something to make the last few moments enjoyable and maybe I was too faded out to notice but then you  _ kissed _ me-”

“It was CPR.” Galo can notice a glint in those fuschia eyes of his lover and he’s back to taunt him so easily. What a talent.

“Ah, so has every kiss after that been ‘CPR’ then, Mr. Thymos? Every ‘Stay with me?’ I wonder is your CPR that intense for everyone else?” He wants to act like he’s hurt but he can’t, it’s hard to when his lover has his hands wrapped around his neck. “It was amazing though. I could be wrong too about when, maybe it was from when I was younger too.” 

In truth, Lio hadn’t shared everything about his life with Galo and they were both content with that and if he felt comfortable doing so then there’s be a time for that. Lio never did mention some of the marks and blemishes on his skin and simply had a different story for each mark. A burnish flare, an angry woman with piano wire, shock collars, or that he simply regrew his head thanks to the Promare. He didn’t actually remember some of them and that was fine, he didn’t want to plus it was more enjoyable coming up with fake stories. “Now Galo.. How are you feeling about this..?”

What a stupid question that was, as if he wasn’t already aware of the fact that Galo’s cock strained against the inside of his pants. Maybe he expected this and just wanted to see how he’d respond but there wasn’t a response, instead another squeeze and Lio felt like he might start floating.

“I think I want to try this, at least once..” Galo’s tender expression was a major contrast to his hands wrapped around that delicate throat of Lio’s and  _ fuck  _ did he wish he had a mirror to see it. He’d settle for watching those blue eyes cloud with slight curiosity and lust. “Tell me if it hurts. Tap on my arm twice to stop, okay?”

_ “Galo..” Fuck,  _ he might just come undone at this rate. How he could still be tender was a good quality, one that seemed to amplify his own arousal. Stupid Galo, stupid soft and caring Galo who didn’t seem to mind some of Lio’s odd interest. He kept Galo’s hand placed on his throat, whispering quiet praise as he tried to shift his weight and Galo complied, keeping his hands there while Lio straddled him. There was no chance in Hell that Lio didn’t notice how hard he was, how much he wanted to pin him down into the sofa and pepper him with kisses and marks till he was marked red but he didn’t. Today was for Lio, just for him and he’d press his own wants down for now. Maybe later, he thought as Lio slowly ground against him.

“More.” It’s not a request but a demand, his face is flushed a bright red as his hands fumble downward. So light, so floaty, so  _ fucking _ good and he works to removing any buckles, unzipping anything in his way and freeing them both from the confines of their pants. Lio’s hard and throbs, precum oozing from the tip as he gathers both of their members in his hand and pumps them both.

It’s heavenly and sinful all at once. The sight of Lio red faced, gasping, begging, and even twitching at each and every bit of pressure applied, at every time Galo’s hand grazed a sensitive part of his neck is beautiful. It’s one only he’s allowed to see and he wants to coax more out of him, more praise, more sounds, more of his name from those soft lips. He wants to savor it and overwhelm himself with it, ravage Lio till his only thoughts are of him and how full and oh so complete he feels with in, inside him.

The way he writhes against him, the way his voice raises to a near blissful cry is all too much. Their both close and Galo has no intention of stopping so soon, his grip on Lio’s neck loosens till his hands ghost just around his neck and he whines, so needy and desperate for more. “Why’d you stop..?” He sounds hurt for a second till he pouts. “Who said you could stop?”

“Say it..” Those blue eyes are burning, staring him down and the shudder that runs up Lio’s spine is a treat. Galo was always sweet and attentive to his partner’s needs but this time he wanted to hear them, to make sure he wasn’t going crazy and this wasn’t some fever dream.

“Choke me, Galo.” 

That’s all the confirmation he needed and he gives in, giving that pressure and Lio could start seeing white behind his eyes, he could feel his thoughts start to leave him as he pumped their cocks in unison. Overwhelming was hardly the word he’d use. It was as if every nerve in him was on fire, working overtime and he could hardly handle the heat of Galo against him, his hands are so warm, and the parts of him that aren’t being touched? They’re on fire, burning and craving his hands, mouth, and teeth everywhere. 

_ “Fuck.. Galo.. Galogalogalogalogalo-”  _ His name is like a mantra, a prayer and he doesn’t give a damn who hears it as he finally releases. He must have cried out, screaming in relief as he spilled and painted his cum against Galo’s abdomen and Galo follows soon after, blinding white behind his eyes before he collapses back onto the sofa and groaning into those soft blond tresses of his lover who’s still shaking against him, riding out the remains of his orgasm.

They lay there for what feels like forever, still reeling from their new found experiences with each other. It’s a quiet silence and Lio finds himself laughing as he finally comes down from it. He’s still floating despite the oxygen he’s clearing breathing.

“Can’t believe you made me choke someone.” Galo breaks the silence, a fake frown on his lips as he looks away.  _ How dare he! Those hands were only meant for helping people, duh?! _

“Can’t believe you agreed to choke me.” He’s half tempted to pretend to collapse and fall ‘unconscious’ but he doesn’t and he’s not sure how Galo would take it. “Guess you can’t be a member of burning rescue anymore, I’ll make sure to drop your resignation off for you.” There’s that biting wit again.

_ Oh that evil evil Mad Burnish Boss!  _ Galo’s ready to lecture about his burning soul but he’s interrupted by a loud series of banging on the door.. Their neighbors had heard them and were vocal with their complaints.. He could hear someone ushering them away, telling them to go home.. Was it  _ Meis _ ..? When did they get here?

“Boss, you okay? Did the big idiot choke you out?” Meis called, rather calmly while Guiera had no issue banging on the door hard enough that it might have splintered and cracked. “GALO THYMOS, OPEN THE DOOR OR I’LL BUST IT DOWN! YOU DON’T GET TO MANHANDLE BIG BOSS LIKE THIS!”

“God fucking damnit.” Lio groans and rolls his eyes as he hears them knock on the door in pattern. Of course they had shown up, curious and concerned that their boss stopped threatening them over the phone. “I’m fine-” He calls out but it’s too late, one boot to the door is all it takes for Guiera to bust through and nearly knock it off the hinges before he’s able to put two and two together and just as quickly makes a break for it.

They’ll be alright. Just fine though Meis and Guiera may not be so lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> And then Gueira died and Meis kissed him back to life.
> 
> Baby's first published slightly horny work. Was gonna make it chaptered but it all seemed too short so you just get a long one shot.  
> Main twitter: [Sphairais](https://twitter.com/Sphairais)  
> Fic update twitter: [BurnishfIares](https://twitter.com/burnishfIares)


End file.
